Fifty Shades of Batman
by Fifty Shades Of BATMAN
Summary: Batman family of characters follow the Fifty Shades story progression. Rated M for MATURE. Lot's of sexual situations, DickXBarbara, BruceXSelina, JokerXHarley, This story will not be for those faint of heart. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Barbara and Dick

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the characters from the Fifty Shades of Grey or characters from Batman and/or the DC Universe. I do however hope you enjoy this story!**

_**About this series: This story will involve different sets of couples from the Batman Universe, such as Dick and Barbara, Bruce and Selina and the Joker and Harley in romantic situations. There will also be familiar elements of a traditional Batman story. There will be LOTS of graphic situations and very frank depictions of sexual acts and behavior. For those easily offended, this will not be the story for you. Thanks for stopping by! But for those readers who enjoy Romance, Sex, Capes and Tights, then please enjoy because this story IS for you!**_

**FIFTY SHADES OF BATMAN**

**Chapter 1 – Dick and Barbara**

**:::::Barbara Gordon POV:::::Wayne Towers, Elevator:::::**

My butt is dragging. I really can't believe that I've come to do this. With everything that is on my plate right now, interviewing a stuck-up, twenty-four year CEO, is not high on my priority list, especially when this wasn't even _my_ school assignment. This interview was supposed to be Helena Bertinelli's. She is my college roommate. But Helena had to come down with the flu, so here I am. Barbara to the rescue, again!

If only Helena understood that when I'm not at school trying to get my Master's in Criminology, that I spend all my free time as Batgirl, protecting Gotham City from super villains like The Joker and The Riddler. I've been doing the Super Hero gig for four years now, ever since I was 16. While I definitely find busting criminals and saving the day very fulfilling, it hasn't done anything for my social life. I haven't had one boyfriend during my first two years of college at GCU. I think deep down, I know that being a Super Hero and having a boyfriend is a juggling act that no one can successfully pull off. It'd be nice though.

As I step off the elevator onto the 24th floor, I can barely keep my eyes open. I spent all night last night tracking the whereabouts of the infamous Scarecrow and his secret hide. Twelve hours of detective work yielded little results and my 8:00 am Psych 301 class came way too early. Now I find myself standing in a giant receiving area of a corporate office building of Wayne Towers, waiting for this ditsy secretary to stop bad mouthing her best friend's boyfriend and hang up the phone and acknowledge my existence.

With a roll of the eyes, she say's "Okay well I have to go." Then she finally hangs the phone up and asks, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to interview Dick Grayson." I answer.

"Ms. Bertinelli I presume?" She asks pulling out a visitors log for me to sign.

"Barbara Gordon actually, Helena Bertinelli couldn't make it."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sure that Mr. Grayson shall be pleased." She says with a twinge of sarcasm and a slight smirk.

As I sign in, she calls back to his office, "Mr. Grayson, Barbara Gordon is here for the interview. Yes, she couldn't make it. Okay on our way." She hangs up the phone and rises from behind her desk, "This way please."

At 5'8" I am moderately tall for a woman, but this secretary must be at least 6'4"or 6'5" in her flats. We're talking like Wonder Woman Amazonian tall. She looks like she could do some real damage. Someone should teach her some martial arts and put her in a pair of tights and _pow _new crime fighter! However, with her unfriendly disposition she could easily next week's super villainess. With that said, let's pass on the martial arts training.

**:::::Dick Grayson, POV:::::CEO's office, Wayne Towers:::::**

_Great! Three weeks of recon down the drain. Bruce won't be happy. Then again, he rarely is._ I think as I sit here waiting for this Barbara Gordon to arrive. I know that she is Commissioner Jim Gordon's daughter and Helena Bertinelli's roommate at GCU but not much else.

My interview was supposed to be conducted by Helena. I needed to verify if she really was Bruce's daughter or not. He didn't seem to think so and Helena didn't appear to know anything about it either but someone had brought it to his attention and he thought it plausible enough to put me on the case. Bruce definitely had his secrets, but in the 12 years that I had known him, I had never known him to give more than a scoff at all the women who had said that they're illegitimate children's daddy was none other than Gotham's own billionaire-playboy Bruce Wayne. There was something about this Helena claim that made him take notice of the accusation and I intended to find out what that was.

I would be cordial, answer Barbara's questions but that was it. I didn't have time to linger playing CEO at Wayne Industries. Gotham City needed Nightwing out on the streets not behind the desk. Scarecrow was still on the loose and it wouldn't be long before he began his onslaught of horror, terrorizing Gotham City's civilian population.

**:::::Barbara Gordon, POV:::::Dick Grayson's Office, Wayne Towers:::::**

"Here we are. Mr. Grayson's office. Enjoy," said the Amazonian secretary as she knocked on the massive wood door, there was a queer twinkle in her eye.

"Enter," commanded a youthful voice from within.

As I opened the door, the sheer expanse of the office floored me. There must be more square footage here in this one office than in mine and Helena's entire two-room flat. At the very far end of the office, behind a chrome and smoked glass executive desk that surely cost more than all my earthly possessions combined, sat Dick Grayson, CEO of Wayne Industries, adult ward and adopted son to billionaire Bruce Wayne and from just looks of his beautiful face, top-notch stud-muffin! I'm not sure if it was caused by my exhaustion or when he rose to greet me seeing his perfectly tailored full body shot for the first time, but I sure-footed, graceful, non-clumsy, national collegiate championship gymnast and kick ass super hero chic, tripped over my own two feet, doing a full tuck and roll tumble across the carpet of his office, spilling Helena's file folder full of notes and questions all across the floor!

As I came to my kneeling position, my face I'm sure redder then my hair, I couldn't believe my own comically pathetic entrance. Mr. Grayson had hurdled his desk and bound across the room in a brilliant, graceful flash and was helping me to feet.

"Ms. Gordon are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Um yea, I'm good. I kind of meant to do that." I said rising to my feet, trying to laugh it off but really I wanted to run and bury myself under a rock somewhere.

"Well since you meant to do that, then I have to applaud your most, um unique entrance." He said with a warm smile, playing along with my ruse.

He reached down and started to gather Helena's papers for me. "Oh no, please let me do that." I begged.

"It's okay." In a flash, he had collected all the papers, and handed me a neatly stacked bundle.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson."

"No prob." He responded. "Would you like to have a seat or did you want a moment or two to compose your notes?"

"Yea, a moment would be nice please." I said, embarrassment had almost frozen me in place.

"I'll go grab us waters, and then we can begin." Without another word he left the room as I stood pinching myself, praying that this was only a really bad dream.

_**So this was just a teaser chapter. Please review and let me know your likes and dislikes. **_

_**In this story, each chapter will contain a particular couple; next chapter is Bruce and Selina, in costume! When next we see Barbara and Dick, there will be the full interview and beginning of their relationship. Also, this story will definitely contain some of the more popular Fifty Shades of Grey elements, like the questionable legal contracts of very degrees of perversity. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Batman and Catwoman

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the characters from the Fifty Shades of Grey or characters from Batman and/or the DC Universe. I do however hope you enjoy this story!**

**FIFTY SHADES OF BATMAN**

**Chapter 2 – Batman and Catwoman**

He watched her in the night. She was making her way from roof top to roof top, pouncing like the animal she was named for. Catwoman had once been one of Batman's arch enemies; even then Bruce couldn't hide his attraction to Selina. Now, Selina had been successfully reformed from super villain to super hero, becoming one of Batman's most trusted allies.

She was wearing her black leather costume; the one with the long zipper down the front accentuating her full plump breasts. Selina liked to leave it zipped down to just above her naval, exposing a massive amount of cleavage in the process. This wasn't Bruce's favorite costume of hers. He preferred the purple costume with the thigh high black leather boots, but he would never complain. Selina could show up in just a potato sack and Bruce would still be turned on. _Come to think of it, that is a rather hot visual. _Bruce thought to himself as Selina joined him on the roof top the GCPD Headquarters.

"Hey there tall, sulky and sexy" Selina said with a devious smile. "Are you flyin' solo tonight?"

"Robins running an errand" Batman said without moving.

"Oh good then I have you all to myself." She said strutting over to him.

"I have somewhere to be soon." He told her as she turned to put her perfectly sculpted backside against thigh and crotch, sliding ever so slowly back and forth, applying just enough force that he could feel it through his costume, teasing him ever so slightly.

"Whatever it is it can wait." She purred.

"No. It can't." He said still unmoving.

Lightning fast she spun to face him, throwing her hands over his shoulders, around his neck, pressing her voluptuous breast against his chest. Even with all the control that Bruce exudes, he couldn't resist a quick peek down at her cleavage. Selina saw it too. "Why do you always have to be in control? When will it be my turn?" She asked.

"Never." He answered flatly. "You know I have my rules."

"Yea, yea, blah, blah. I know but I just thought we might try it a little differently, ya know with me calling the shots." She said tip-toeing to lick across his lips.

"You signed the contract, remember. I didn't force you to agree." He reminded her.

"Yea, I know the contract. Don't remind." She said rolling her eyes.

Lightning fast, Bruce spun her around by her shoulders, thrusting his bulge in between her cheeks of her butt. His left hand flashed to her left breast, his right grabbed her crotch of her costume, enveloping her womanhood with his gloved hand. He applied just enough pressure to raise her to her tip toes, his middle finger stroking back and forth. Selina gasped and exhaled with pleasure.

Batman's left hand grabbed the zipper to Selina's costume, pulling gently as the ducktape that she used to keep the costume in perfect place peeled away from her skin, exposing breast to the glow of the moonlight.

"Oh God Bruce take me now." She begged.

"No you will wait." He said fondling her boob.

"Please?" She pleaded.

Then he released her crotch and her breast, grabbing instead the collar of her costume and in one fluid motion, yanked the costume off her shoulders and down to her waist, leaving her naked from the torso up. He spun her again, this time to face him, lifting her off her feet, placing her right breast into his mouth, biting ever so gently and flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Ah, ah!" Selina cried into the night.

Then as quickly as he'd taken her, he released her. "I have to go."

"What? No fuck that. You're not leaving me like this." She said, looking at in incredulously.

He paused for the briefest second, then turned and walked away, never looking back. Selina fell to her knees on the roof top, with a minor throb in her right breast, and a large moist spot in her crotch. "Shit I also came too." She said to herself as stuck her arms back into her costume and redressed and prepared to leave. She was going to go straight home. Now there was something that she _needed _to do.

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR READING! Please leave a review. I wanted to give a shout out to Phoenixgreysummers and Elliotheart for their reviews! I also wanted to thank the 3 awesome people who've added this story to their alerts (I didn't mention you guys and gals by names because I wasn't sure if you'd want everyone to know what you're reading). Reviews are like oxygen for a fan fic writer. The more reviews that I get the quicker I will update! **

**Also, I wanted to tell everyone to be on the lookout for "The Problem with 3's". This is my mature HARRY POTTER story that I'm revising and reposting from my other profile. **

**Happy reading!**


End file.
